A Flashback during Graduation Ceremony
by EfronTisdale
Summary: TROYPAY ONESHOT! They walked through East High's doors on the first day together. Joined a band. Had a BAND RETREAT. What happens after the retreat and when they graduate?


_Sharpay's POV._

_Wow , it's already Graduation Night. I can't believe this we're graduating from high school now. It only seems like yesterday when we came to East High._

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Shar , can you believe it? We're juniors here in East High. Wow , it's so different fromjunior high. Even the atmosphere is different!", Troy beamed.

"I know right? Wow, I'm not dreaming right? We're actually here together in East High with Ryan too! Speaking about Ryan , where is he?" Sharpay said while giggling.

_*Second year of High School Summer Break.*_

_Both Sharpay and Troy joined a band called 'JumpStart' and they have a having a retreat at Lava Springs. (A/N _Just pretend that Sharpay's not related in any way to Lava Springs)

_They often had their fights within the band whenever Sharpay's doing something at her own time with the other members of the team they were in , Troy always had something he was unhappy about _

_and he would keep complaining until Sharpay gave in like an older brother nagging… They started off well during the retreat but halfway through…_

"Sharpay! Would you please go and take a shower? It's already two in the morning and you're still talking to Jason about what you guys were doing!" Troy said while reading a book

"Ugh, would you wait for a moment? Monique's still showering in there!" Sharpay snapped.

"Well , she would be done by now don't you think?" Troy spoke.

"Stop treating me like a kid would you? I'm just a couple of months younger than you that's all! You're not my dad, you can't make me!" She said coldly.

"Fine! I won't!" Troy snapped back while walking back to his room.

Sharpay felt bad that was because he cared but sometimes it just irks her that he may be attempting to control her.

_The following day_ , it was the games session. It was something Sharpay pretty much dreaded.. Water balloons.

For once she thanked the camp committee that she wasn't in the same team as Troy though it would've been great for him protecting her blocking the balloons.

As the games started , Sharpay ran as fast as her legs could carry her to hide so that she wouldn't have to ruin her perfectly curled hair.

To her dismay , within minutes Troy easily found her. A smirk formed and _**splash**_! Oh Sharpay was pissed alright. She threw the water balloons on the floor and ran away from Troy.

"Wait Shar!" Troy called out.

But she just left him standing there. Sharpay went back to her room and changed to a fresh set of clothes and blow-dried her hair. With the time she had, she decided to sneak a nap then wake up for

the remaining activities .

_*An hour later…*_

Troy came knocking on the door concerned, "Hey Shar, are you in there? Can you let me in? I'm sorry about just now.."

She woke up and opened the door and flopped back onto the bed.

"C'mon you've have enough sleep already and it's time for our band's remaining activities for tonight!" Troy attempted to pull her off the bed.

"Ughhhhhhhhh. I just want to sleep! You annoy me! " Sharpay grumbled while giving him her famous 'puppy dog pout'.

But sadly it didn't work so she stood up and went towards the dresser to brush her hair , slip on her flip-flops and walked out with Troy towards the common area.

Just then , the camp committee's representative, Ryan _ironically she thought _came up and said "You guys have to go back to your groups that we've allocated to you. We're holding a talent time tomorrow. The best band's performance would win an attractive prize!". It got everyone pumped up and started planning for the performance.

That night while planning with the team , Sharpay fell asleep sitting beside Troy leaning on his shoulders.

_She was so comfortable with him, she started having feelings for him.._

*End of flashback* (A/N: I know it's kinda long sorry ! I'm not good at these stuff haha!)

She smiled at the flashback. Back then she knew that she had a little crush on Troy for being such a dear to her and it would go away.

Two years later, she the day she's graduating…. She realizes that she's really in love with him for a very long time and she wanted to tell him that.

Just when she spotted Troy talking to Gabriella she went over the get him. That's when he wanted to tell Sharpay too.

"Hey Shar ! It seems like yesterday when we entered through the East High doors. Now we're graduating and leaving the school." Troy walked over leading her outside to the fountain.

"Yeah, everyone's leaving except us.. We'll be going to college here." She replied.

"Umm, yeah Shar about that.. I wanted to talk to you about that." Troy forced the words out.

"Uh huh?" Her ears were getting ready to listen to what he said.

"You still remember my dad once said that he wanted me to further my studies overseas? I thought he was just joking but he wasn't .." He unwillingly said.

He knew that it was breaking her heart but it wasn't his choice to do so..

Without saying another word Sharpay forced her lips unto his pulling him closer closing the gap between them by giving him a great big bear hug before breaking into hysterical sobs.

He held her in his arms while she cried her heart out smudging her makeup , it was breaking his heart too.

Sharpay pulled them apart and said "You know after that retreat? I had a crush on you but we're best friends so I ignored the feeling. Seeing you today because it's the official last day of high school , I wanted to just say that I Love You Troy Bolton I was a fool to keep this to myself and saying it now. I'm not saying to keep here with me , I wanted to tell you earlier but…"

Troy cut off what she wanted to say and pull her in for a kiss long enough until they were breathless.

"I love you too , you were the best thing that has ever happen to me. You were like a sister at first then after that time you reprimanded me.. Well , I had a crush on you too." The boy blushed.

"Would you , Sharpay Evans , be my girlfriend ?" He asked earnestly.

"YES! I never imagined these words would come out of you mouth. But how are going to maintain a long distance relationship?" She questioned.

"I guess we'll just have to work this out." He answered then kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Honestly, it's been a long long long long long time I've ever attempted to do a fanfic. I did a Jemi one once. Then deleted it. I wasn't confident of how the story turned out. Hope you guys would like this ! This is my <strong>FIRST EVER<strong> one shot I've ever done and it's dedicated to TROYPAY/ZASHLEY . Love them so much! Toodles ! ~ REVIEW ALRIGHT? :)


End file.
